Yuki Kaji
Yuki Kaji'''is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020-II. Information Japanese Name: 梶 裕貴 Birthdate: September 3rd, 1985 Age: 32 Blood Type: O Height: 5'7 First Appearance: 7th Dragon 2020-II Role in 7th Dragon 2020-II: Unit 13 Non-7th Dragon Roles '''Anime: Accel World (OAV) as Haruyuki Arita/Silver Crow Accel World (TV) as Haruyuki Arita/Silver Crow (eps 1-18, 20-24) Accel World: Infinite Burst (movie) as Haruyuki Ace Attorney (TV) as Ryūichi Naruhodō Ace of Diamond (TV) as Mei Narumiya Ace of Diamond: Second Season (TV) as Mei Narumiya Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori -Break on the Sky- (OAV) as Kanon Ajin (OAV) as Shinya Nakamura Aquarion Evol (TV) as Amata Sora Attack on Titan (TV) as Eren Jaeger Attack on Titan (TV 2/2017) as Eren Jaeger Attack on Titan: Junior High (TV) as Eren Jaeger B: The Beginning (ONA) as Kurohane Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 Love (OAV) as Youtarou Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (TV) as Gus Bakuman. (TV 3) as Kosugi Bananya (TV) as Bananya; Black Bananya; Calico Bananya; Daddy Bananya; Long-haired Bananya Barakamon (TV) as Kosuke Kanzaki Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan (TV) as Young Brustom (ep 33) Berserk (TV 2016) as Judeau (ep 4) Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I - The Egg of the King (movie) as Judeau Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II - The Battle for Doldrey (movie) as Judeau Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III - The Advent (movie) as Judeau Big Windup! Season 2 (TV) as Shun (Abe's little brother) (ep 13) Black Bullet (TV) as Rentarō Satomi Black Butler (TV) as Finnian Black Butler II (OAV) as Finnian Black Butler II (TV) as Finnian Black Butler: Book of Circus (TV) as Finnian Black Butler: Book of Murder (OAV) as Finnian Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic (movie) as Finnian Black Butler: His Butler, Performer (OAV) as Finnian Blame! (movie) as Atsuji Blast of Tempest (TV) as Megumu Hanemura Blood Blockade Battlefront (TV) as Martin (ep 6) Blood Lad (TV) as Knell Blood-C: The Last Dark (movie) as Shun Fujimura Blue Exorcist (movie) as Konekomaru Miwa Blue Exorcist (TV) as Konekomaru Miwa Blue Exorcist: Kuro Runs Away From Home (OAV) as Konekomaru Miwa Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (TV) as Konekomaru Miwa Blue Spring Ride (TV) as Kō Mabuchi Brothers Conflict (OAV) as Wataru Brothers Conflict (TV) as Wataru Buddy Complex (TV) as Fromm Vantarhei Buddy Complex: Into the Skies of Tomorrow (special) as Fromm Vantarhei Busō Chūgakusei Basket Army (ONA) as Kazuki Kurobe Chōyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi (TV) as Fujiwara no Teika ClassicaLoid (TV) as Mozart ClassicaLoid (TV 2) as Mozart Code:Realize (TV) as Finis Convenience Store Boy Friends (TV) as Nasa Sanagi (La) Corda D'Oro - primo passo (TV) as Male Student (ep 8) C³ (TV) as Haruaki Yachi D.C.II S.S. ~Da Capo II Second Season~ (TV) as Student (ep 2) Daily Lives of High School Boys (TV) as Glasses Danbōru Senki W (TV) as Yūya Haibara Deadman Wonderland (TV) as Yo Takami Diabolik Lovers (TV) as Kanato Sakamaki Diabolik Lovers More, Blood (TV) as Kanato Sakamaki Dimension W (TV) as Haruka Shimeyer DIVE!! (TV) as Tomoki Sakai Donten ni Warau Gaiden: Ketsubetsu, Yamainu no Chikai (movie) as Soramaru Kumo Durarara!! (TV) as Walker Yumasaki Durarara!!×2 Ketsu (TV) as Walker Yumasaki Durarara!!×2 Shō (TV) as Walker Yumasaki Durarara!!×2 Ten (TV) as Walker Yumasaki Eiga Yo-kai Watch: Enma Daioh to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan! (movie) as Fuyunyan Eiga Yo-kai Watch: Tanjō no Himitsu da Nyan! (movie) as Fuyunyan Fafner EXODUS (TV) as Akira Nishio Fafner EXODUS (TV 2) as Akira Nishio Fafner: Heaven and Earth (movie) as Akira Nishio Fairy Tail (TV) as Reitei Lyon Fairy Tail (TV 2/2014) as Lyon Vastia Fireworks, Should We See it from the Side or the Bottom? (movie) as Jin Food Wars! The Third Plate (TV) as Terunori Kuga From the New World (TV) as Satoru Asahina (14-26 years old) Galilei Donna (TV) as Galileo Galilei (eps 9-10) Gamba: Gamba to Nakama-tachi (movie) as Gamba GANTZ:O (movie) as Kei Kurono Gekijō-ban Haikyu!! Owari to Hajimari (movie) as Kenma Kozume Gekijōban Haikara-san ga Tōru Zenpen - Benio, Hana no 17-sai (movie) as Ranmaru Fujieda Genocidal Organ (movie) as Alex (The) Glass Mask Year 3 Class D (TV) as Yū Sakurakōji Godzilla: Kaijū Wakusei (movie) as Adam Bindewald Guilty Crown (TV) as Shū Ouma Haikyu!! (TV) as Kenma Kozume Haikyū!! Lev Kenzan! (special) as Kenma Kozume Haikyu!! Second Season (TV) as Kenma Kozume Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens (TV) as Lin Xianming Hanasaku Iroha - Blossoms for Tomorrow (TV) as Kōichi Tanemura Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home (movie) as Kōichi Tanemura Hellsing Ultimate (OAV) as Child-Faced Priest (ep 6) (The ")Hentai" Prince and the Stony Cat. (TV) as Yōto Yokodera (The) Heroic Legend of Arslan (TV) as Silvermask (The) Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (TV) as Hilmes High School DxD (TV) as Issei Hyōdō High School DxD BorN (TV) as Issei Hyōdō High School DxD New (TV) as Issei Hyōdō Hōzuki no Reitetsu (OAV) as Minamoto no Yoshitsune (ep 1) Hozuki's Coolheadedness (TV) as Minamoto Yoshitsune (eps 4, 12) I've Always Liked You (movie) as Sōta Mochizuki Inazuma Eleven (TV) as Akio Fudō; Belial; Fox (ep 118); Gary Links; Gianluca Zanardi; Hidetsugu Yasunaga; Ikkin Manabiya; Kazuya Ichinose; Kyouma Komozawa ; Masahiro Toguchi; Nasser Mustafa; Roberto Torres; Ryuu Scale; Shigeto Atsuishi; Sō Kasayama; Verdio Smeraldo Inazuma Eleven GO (TV) as Atsushi Minamisawa; Fudou Akio; Higashi Kinya; Kouzaka Satori; Satoru Sakisaka ; Yomiya Satoshi Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (TV) as Akio Fudou; Atsushi Minamisawa Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danbōru Senki W (movie) as Akio Fudou; Yūya Haibara Inazuma Eleven GO: Kyūkyoku no Kizuna Griffon (movie) as Akio Fudō Inazuma Eleven: Chōjigen Dream Match (movie) as Akio Fudō Inazuma Eleven: Saikyō Gundan Ogre Shūrai (movie) as Bubo Torangas; Ichinose Kazuya Ippatsu Hicchū!! Devander (OAV) as Kazuma Harukaze/Devander Itsu Datte Bokura no Koi 10 Centi Datta. (TV) as Sōta Mochizuki Ixion Saga DT (TV) as Variation JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable (TV) as Kōichi Hirose Joker Game (TV) as Hatano K (TV) as Tatara Totsuka K: Missing Kings (movie) as Tatara Totsuka K: Return of Kings (TV) as Tatara Totsuka Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (TV) as Takumi Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum (TV) as Anubis Ma'at Kimi no Koe o Todoketai (movie) as Daigo Koyurugi Kiznaiver (TV) as Katsuhira Agata Kubikiri Cycle: Aoiro Savant to Zaregoto Tsukai (OAV) as Boku Laughing Under the Clouds (TV) as Soramaru Kumo LBX (TV) as Yūya Haibara Libra of Nil Admirari (TV) as Hayato Ozaki Lupin III: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (TV) as Oscar Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (TV) as Alibaba Saluja Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (TV) as Alibaba Saluja MAOYU (TV) as Noble Apprentice (Human) Mewtwo ~Kakusei e no Prologue~ (special) as Virgil Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen (TV) as Adol Christin Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen SC (TV) as Adol Christin Miracle Train - Ōedo-sen e Yōkoso (TV) as Iku Shiodome Mitsudomoe Zōryōchū! (TV) as Ichirōta Ogata (Airi's brother; ep 6) Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (TV) as Leo Louis (ep 25); Macil Boyd (eps 16-18) (The) Moment You Fall in Love (movie) as Sōta Mochizuki (The) Morose Mononokean (TV) as Hanae Ashiya My Hero Academia (TV) as Shōto Todoroki My Hero Academia (TV 2) as Shōto Todoroki My Hero Academia: Training of the Dead (OAV) as Shōto Todoroki Mysterious Girlfriend X (TV) as Kōhei Ueno Nandaka Velonica (TV) as Shitomu Nazo no Kanojo X (OAV) as Kōhei Ueno Nisekoi (OAV) as Shū Maiko Nisekoi - False Love (TV) as Shū Maiko Nisekoi: (TV 2) as Dr. Maikō (ep 8); Shū Maiko No. 6 (TV) as Sion Nobunaga Concerto (TV) as Oda Nobunaga Nobunaga The Fool (TV) as Toyotomi Hideyoshi Noragami (OAV) as Yukine Noragami (TV) as Yukine Noragami Aragoto (TV) as Yukine Norn9 (TV) as Kakeru Yuiga Occultic;Nine (TV) as Yūta Gamon Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (TV) as Male student (ep 6); Saburō Nekomiya (eps 10-11) One Punch Man (OAV) as Onsoku no Sonic (ep 3) One Punch Man (TV) as Onsoku no Sonic (Speed of Sound Sonic) Osiris no Tenbin (TV) as The Assassin Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Chikage Ukyo (ep 14) Over Drive (TV) as Mikoto Shinozaki Owari no Seraph (special) as Shahal Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as Citron Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages as Citron Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as Citron; Puni-chan Pokémon XY (TV) as Citron Pokémon XY & Z (TV) as Citron; Puni-chan Pokémon: Black and White: Rival Destinies (TV) as Virgil Red Ash -Magicicada- (OAV) as Beck RedAsh -GEARWORLD- (movie) as Beck (The) Relative Worlds (ONA) as Shin Hazama/Jin Ro-Kyu-Bu! (TV) as Subaru Hasegawa Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS (TV) as Subaru Hasegawa Saiyuki Reload Blast (TV) as Tamuro Santa Company (movie) as Bell Crystal Say "I love you." (TV) as Kakeru Hayakawa SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (TV) as Liu Bei (Ryū Bi) Gundam SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors: The Super-Duper Movie as Liu Bei (Ryū Bi) Gundam Servamp (TV) as Kuro (The) Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) as Meliodas (The) Seven Deadly Sins -Signs of Holy War- (TV) as Meliodas (The) Seven Deadly Sins: Revival of The Commandments (TV) as Meliodas; Zeldris (The) Seven Deadly Sins Movie (2018) as Meliodas Shakugan no Shana III (Final) (TV) as Southvalley Shingeki no Kyojin Kōhen: Jiyū no Tsubasa (movie) as Eren Jaeger Shingeki no Kyojin Zenpen: Guren no Yumiya (movie) as Eren Jaeger Shokugeki no Soma: Tōtsuki Jūkketsu (OAV) as Terunori Kuga Shonen Onmyouji (TV) as Ayakashi (ep 6); Kouta Sōsei no Aquarion Love (OAV) as Amata Sora Souten no Ken (TV) as Zhang Taiyan (young; ep 23) Space Dandy (TV) as Prince (ep 7) Star Driver (TV) as Takeo Takumi/Sword Star Stitch! (TV) as Tonbo Strike the Blood (TV) as Kō Amakusa (eps 20-22) Super Short Comics (ONA) as Mr. Tanaka Tantei Team KZ Jiken Note (TV) as Kakeru Sunahara (eps 5-8) This Boy Caught a Merman (OAV) as Shima Kawauchi Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan (OAV) as Kōichi Hirose Tokyo Ghoul (TV) as Ayato Kirishima Tokyo Ghoul √A (TV) as Ayato Kirishima Tsukiuta. THE ANIMATION (TV) as Kakeru Shiwasu Un-Go (TV) as Novelist Unbreakable Machine-Doll (TV) as Felix Kingsfort UQ Holder! Magister Negi Magi! 2 (TV) as Gengorō Makabe Ushio & Tora (TV) as Jūrō Ushio & Tora (TV 2) as Raishin Valvrave the Liberator (TV) as Q-vier Valvrave the Liberator (TV 2) as Male Student (ep 23); Q-vier White Album 2 (TV) as Takahiro Ogiso Wish Upon the Pleiades (TV) as Minato's Friend (eps 7, 11) World Trigger (TV) as Osamu Mikumo World Trigger (TV 2) as Osamu Mikumo Yatterman (TV 2008) as Benedict (ep 11) You and Me. (TV) as Akira You and Me. Season 2 (TV) as Akira Your Lie in April (TV) as Takeshi Aiza Yowamushi Pedal (TV) as Arimaru Toshiya (ep 26) Yowamushi Pedal New Generation (TV) as Kōtarō-san (ep 23) Yozakura Quartet (TV) as Akina Hiizumi Yozakura Quartet ~Hana no Uta~ (TV) as Akina Hiizumi Yozakura Quartet ~Hoshi no Umi~ (OAV) as Akina Hiizumi Yozakura Quartet ~Tsuki ni Naku~ (OAV) as Akina Hiizumi Zakuro (TV) as Ganryū Hanakiri Video Games: Nanatsu no Taizai Shinjitsu no Enzai (Seven Deadly Sins: Unjust Sin): Meliodas Seven Deadly Sins: Pocket Sins: Meliodas Black Butler: Phantom & Ghost: Finnian Drama CD: Seven Deadly Sins Bonus CD: Meliodas Black Butler Drama Second Drama CD: Finnian Additional Information * He plays as Meliodas in Seven Deadly Sins Category:Voice Actors